


Enchanted

by mialeslie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mialeslie/pseuds/mialeslie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was utterly enchanted and she wasn't sure about anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wanderinglilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinglilly/gifts).



> Based on the song "Enchanted" by Taylor Swift

 

_ Here I was again tonight _

_ Forcing laughter, faking smiles _

_ Same old tired lonely place _

 

_ Walls of insincerity, _

_ Shifting eyes and vacancy _

_ Vanished when I saw your face _

  
  


Adrien looked down into his glass and swirled the champagne around lightly.  It wasn’t his favorite drink, but somehow it had ended up in his hand during the flurry of introductions and “How do you do’s” when he first arrived.  He was grateful for it, now. It was the only thing keeping him awake.

 

The boy gazed at the crowds. Haughty laughter bellowed from the men lounging at the artfully decorated round tables. Young women gossiped in clumps, eyeing all the young eligible bachelors in the room. The whole scene was rather trite, he thought. He had more interesting things to think about. 

Last night, for example.  

 

His mind is drawn to Ladybug and Adrien smiles in spite of himself. Last night had, without a doubt, been the most wonderful night of his life. Adrien’s secret alter ego, Chat Noir, had been patrolling Paris for months. He spent his evenings stopping muggings and a few robberies, but the real reason for his excursions was the fierce determination to run into Ladybug.

 

Ladybug, Paris’s real hero. She’d had the mask first, and ever since he’d seen her name on the news he’d watched in fascination. She honed her skills with every battle. When Plagg first appeared to him, he’d given him only two  instructions. 

 

“We’re here to help Ladybug. We’re here to keep Paris safe” 

 

Obviously he had had more instructions after that. Well, more instructions, more complaints, and more demands. Adrien didn’t mind though. Plaggs arrival meant he would, eventually, get to work with Ladybug. He’d get to be a  _ hero. _

 

When the two had finally met last night, he had been completely swept off his feet. Never had he met someone so beautiful and strong and so sure of herself. Her confidence made his chest swell with pride. Look at him! He’d known her less than a day and already he felt like he knew her more than he knew anyone. 

 

The night had been a dream. He remembered every detail perfectly. He remembered the way her eyes brightened when she first saw him and the way she rolled her eyes at him when he’d attempted to flirt with her. She’d giggled  and swatted his shoulder when he slyly slipped a pun into the conversation. The sound rang in his ears all evening.  

 

Ladybug had looked at him with her shining blue eyes and told him that she’d been excited to meet him. 

 

“Likewise, M’Ladybug” He’d purred in response, accompanying it with a deep bow. 

 

Truthfully the boy had no idea how he’d managed to sound so suave. His heart had been racing a hundred miles a minute, and it wasn’t from leaping across rooftops. 

 

“Listen, Chat,” she smirked at him, “What do you think about a partnering up?” 

 

He’d stepped toward her, so that they were practically chest to chest. She refused to be bothered by their sudden closeness, putting her hands on her hips and looking up at him from under her long eyelashes with a smug expression. Her breath tickled his neck.

“The Hero of Paris, asking for ME for MY help…” He’d mused aloud, a smile engulfing his entire face. 

 

“Look Kitty, it’s not as easy as it seems. If you’re not going to take this seriously-”

 

Her voice had cut off when he reached down and grabbed her hand. She let out a small sigh as he brushed his lips lightly over her knuckles.

 

“It would be my honor to purr-fect the City of Paris with you.” 

 

She’d taken her hand away and smacked him on the back of the head. 

 

Adrien grinned at the memory, pulling himself back to the present. After the assault to his cranium, they had arranged to meet back on that rooftop the following evening at 11 o’clock. He glanced at his watch. Almost 10, in half an hour he’d say his polite goodbyes and duck outside. 

 

He idly wondered if his father would be mad at him leaving early. The thought of Ladybug waiting on the rooftop made him decide he didn’t really care.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Ladybug started her patrol early this evening. She had a feeling that her and Chat would spend a while talking and she wasn’t sure if she’d have the energy in her afterwards to complete her usual rounds of the city. 

 

She took her time tonight, relishing in the idea that she wouldn’t have to do this all alone anymore. Marinette would never admit it but the akuma attacks were beginning to wear on her. She woke up sore in the mornings and with bruises covering her body. The last attack had been a close one, and she went home pretty heavily injured.  The Miraculous enabled her to heal relatively quickly, but she wasn’t sure how much longer she could’ve done it on her own. 

Chat was a godsend. (But to hell if she’d ever tell him that. She’d known him a day and she could already tell that it would go straight to his cute blonde little head)

 

The sound of live music distracted her. She veered slightly off course in order to find its source. The sounds seeped out of closed double door onto a balcony, where she landed gracefully. The hero sat on the side railing facing the city. 

 

“Relax,” she told herself, “It’ll all be okay. Everything is going to be so much easier now.  _ You’re not alone anymore”  _

 

She said it out loud to herself, trying it out. 

 

“You’re not alone anymore”

 

The idea sent a thrill through her but also a jab of terror.  _ She wasn’t alone.  _ She wasn’t just risking her life. She had asked this boy to step into fire with her, and for some reason he said yes. Ladybug wondered if she should take it back, tell him it was too dangerous. This life had already changed her in more ways than one. She was tired all the time and the stress was giving her headaches. The idea of the carefree boy from the night before becoming hardened simply so she could get some R&R made her stomach twist in guilt.

 

No. She decided. She’d just have to tell him that she changed her mind. She didn’t need a partner. She was just fine. Besides, she technically had Tikki, so she wasn’t really ever alone.

 

She suddenly  felt a presence behind her and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she whirled around.

 

“I’ll give a penny for your thoughts?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If not, any critiques are welcomed with open arms because I'm still a little new to this writing thing. I'm hoping to get the next part out in about a week or so!! My tumblr is @purrfectladybug (I'll be posting updates there as well)


End file.
